Double Digiagenda
by TADAHmon
Summary: When the Tamers' fight end, everything returns to normal.... or does it?
1. Default Chapter

Double Digi-agenda, ch 1  
  
Months have passed since the D-reaper was destroyed but adventures still occur, although the portal where Guilmon used to live is the only way into the Digiworld. The Tamers still went there and they even got to see their Digimon again but then that stopped. The portal wouldn't allow them in until finally it was just a small beam of light that had no use. Worry about this soon changed into boredom as days rushed past and the portal wouldn't work at all.  
  
Takato frowned and fingered his D-power, looking up at the brown hut as he sat below the large tree in the park.  
  
"Earth to Chumley," Kazu said impatiently, adjusting the visor that covered his eyes partially, blocking the late afternoon sun from blinding him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, what, Kazu?"  
  
"Man! That's the tenth time you haven't paid attention during this game," he exclaimed, dropping his cards to the ground.  
  
"Actually, it's the eleventh," Kenta interrupted.  
  
"You counted!?" Kazu demanded, picking his cards back up.  
  
"Sorry," Takato apologized, sighing. "Oh, I have to go now anyway, Mom'll be mad if I miss dinner." He scooped his cards up, placed them in their box and put them in their hideout before running off.  
  
Kazu turned to Kenta. "You seriously counted...?"  
  
Takato paused outside of the park and turned back around, sneaking past Kazu and Kenta, who were still arguing about something to do with counting, and entered the small hut before approaching the tiny light that glowed from the depths of the darkness. It was growing smaller rapidly, almost as if something had zapped it of its energy. As one last ditch effort, Takato held his D-power out and waited for a minute, but nothing happened. As usual. Sighing dejectedly, he walked back out, towards home, his goggles shining in the setting sun. 'What is going on in the Digiworld?'  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
Elsewhere, in a different part of West Shinjuku, a small apartment was lit up as a girl sat, watching tv in the small living room. "Grandma, it's on," she called loudly, noticing that the commercial had ended.  
  
"Ok!" her grandma answered, walking back into the living room and sitting in a small recliner chair. Her short grey hair formed lose curls around her head as she adjusted her glasses and stared at the news program.  
  
Alison tapped her pencil thoughtfully against a yellow notebook that was resting on her lap. "Hmmm," she sighed.   
  
"You ok, Ali?" her grandma wondered, glancing over at her granddaughter, her blue eyes intent.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Grandma." Ali stared at the news and then smiled a little. "Just fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah." She brushed her long brown hair out of her face. "Great."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl leaned over a laptop, staring at it. "Power levels are awful, Elecmon... I thought this was supposed to hold all kinds of energy but we only got enough to start. After that, we're on our own."  
  
"I know. But between the two of us, we've gotten through worse obstacles," the purple and orange Digimon announced in an uncaring tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, well, without proper energy..." A lightbulb flashed over the girl's face as she thought of something. "I know! We'll simply start up the portal again, cease draining energy so quickly and let people come here again. That'll let it regain energy and then we'll have the strength we need."  
  
"But, that's dangerous. What if someone finds us and ruins our plan?"  
  
She paused at Elecmon's words and rubbed her hands over his spikey back. "You have a point there. Ok, we'll wait for a few days until stage one of the plan is done."  
  
"No. I have some modifications to that plan of yours. Give me the laptop." Shrugging, she handed it to him and watched as he struggled to stand and type with his claws all at the same time. "Uh... You better take it back and I'll tell you what to type."  
  
Sweat-dropping, she grabbed it and waited for his command. Once she had finished typing rapidly, she looked over the rows of 1s and 0s that created the portal in the first place. "Ok, so what does this do?"  
  
"I've noticed that, every day, that kid, with spikey brown hair and the goggles, comes to the portal and holds his D-power out as if he expects it to take him to the Digiworld. Next time he does that, this little extra code will drain some of the power from it." Elecmon laughed proudly.  
  
His partner also was amazed, the smile on her pale face growing to a grin. "You are amazing."  
  
"I know," he answered. 


	2. Ch 2

Don't think the action is gonna begin soon. We're still in introduction stages. That lasts for ten chapters. A few characters other than mine are shown in this chapter.  
  
DDA ch 2  
  
A sixteen year old guy with short brown hair and hazel eyes walked slowly through the streets of the town of West Shinjuku, walking towards the apartment building where his friend, Alison, lived. His brown shirt flapped in the wind as he continued on, moving a little faster. He was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago but he knew Ali wouldn't really care. They had been friends for almost three years. He understood she had a lot of weird stuff in her life she didn't really understand herself but what that was exactly, she never told him. Just something that had happened when she was five.  
  
He paused outside of her building and took a deep breath, leaning against the door momentarily before pushing it open and entering. The building itself was dreary, since no true decorations or painting hung on the walls that took you from one apartment to another. All you saw was white. A few middle aged women sat around in chairs that they had taken from their apartments and dragged into the main room. Mike smiled briefly at them and then walked towards the old elevator.   
  
"Excuse me, young man," one of the women spoke up in her high, impatient voice.  
  
Turning, Mike stared at the blonde haired fourty year old staring at him with piercing grey eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Kyuto?"  
  
"That elevator hasn't worked for two days. You'll have to take the stairs," she said bluntly.  
  
Mike blinked. "Oh. Thanks." He turned to the stairs that were next to the elevator and started walking. 'Ok, only six floors to go,' he thought to himself, wincing.  
  
When he finally arrived, he glanced at the clock. "Aw, I'm almost a half an hour late now." Sighing, he knocked on her door and waited. "Hi, Mrs. Williams," he said, when Alison's grandma answered the door.  
  
"Oh, Mike, hello. Alison's been waiting." She stepped to the side so he could enter the apartment and then smiled at him. "What made you late this time?"  
  
"The elevator broke," he replied, blinking.  
  
"Oh yes." She nodded. "It does it often. Go on, Alison's in the living room."  
  
"Ok." Mike grinned at her and then walked into the smallish living room. "Hey, Ali."  
  
"Hi, Mike," she said, "took you long enough..."  
  
"The elevator broke," he sighed and sat on a chair.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she smiled briefly.  
  
"Ok. You wanna go to Shinjuku Park?"  
  
"I guess." After she put on a pair of blue sandles, they walked down the six flights of stairs and past Mrs. Kyuto and her friend.  
  
"They should really get a new elevator," Mike mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," Ali agreed as they walked down the sidewalk. Golden sunshine poured down over them and warmed them as they arrived quickly at the park. Kids and teenagers were sitting around on the ground, playing the Digimon card game. "What is this, national Digimon card game day?" she asked, watching as the battles progressed around them.  
  
"Guess so," Mike said, looking at a guy with spikey dark blonde hair, who was thinking about a move as his opponent, a girl with short blonde hair, watched him.  
  
"Come on, Lee!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't hurry me, Carrie," Lee mumbled.  
  
Not too far away, a girl with light, almost white, blonde hair sat, silently watching her oppenant, who had short brown hair and was also contemplating his next move against a powerful arsenal she had laid out in front of him.  
  
"Will we ever finish?" she asked coldly, just wanting to leave. She had just wanted one quick battle but oh nooo....  
  
"Uh-huh," Chris muttered, glancing up momentarilly before his eyes returned to his cards.  
  
Kia sighed.  
  
At another part of the park, Takato and Henry had met.   
  
"Takato, what do you mean? One minute, this portal is working, the next it's not and it's becoming really weak, and then the next, it's looking stronger but it still won't open?" Henry said, trying to figure this out.  
  
"Well, yeah! I mean, I think it only worked once for me." Takato frowned. "What's going on?"  
  
"Who knows?" Henry sighed. "I hope Terriermon is ok."  
  
"Well, yeah, and Guilmon!" he exclaimed, leaning against a small metal fence.  
  
"Yeah, Guilmon... And Lopmon... And the rest of the Digimon..."  
  
As the Digimon card game battles and talk between Takato and Henry continued, a short guy stood at the enterance, just watching, his eyes narrowed a little. Running his hands through his short blonde hair, he scoffed, "Like I'd even challenge these rookies..." Smirking, Riley then walked off. 


	3. Ch 3

DDA ch 3  
  
It was a little later in the day and the sunny sky had suddenly been hidden by a sky filled with dark grey clouds that made it hard to see as the kids and teenagers played in semi-darkness.  
  
"I win!" Carrie exclaimed suddenly, grinning happily.  
  
"Aw," Lee groaned, putting his hand on his deck. "Oh, well. Next time..." he said.  
  
Kia and Chris had also finished, Chris having lost just when it seemed he'd have a clear shot at winning.  
  
"Uh... Good game?" he offered but she just silently collected all the cards in her deck and left without a second glance at him. Shrugging, he stood up to leave and as soon as he reached the exit, he was almost knocked back by two girls who were running into the park. "Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed, almost dropping his cards.  
  
"Uh, sorry," they said, giggling.  
  
"I won, Mika!"  
  
"No you didn't, Hirika!" Still arguing over who won the race into the park, they entered and stopped when they spotted Henry.  
  
"Hi, Henry!" Hirika exclaimed, running to the blue haired boy.   
  
"Uh, hi, Hirika." He glanced oddly at Takato and then turned back to the two females.  
  
Mika glanced at Takato too and then, brushing her longish brown hair from her face, said, "So, Henry, what've you been doing?"  
  
"Um, not much," he answered, hoping beyond hope that he could keep them distracted while Takato tried to go through the portal. They had planned on going together but Henry needed to keep his cousins distracted or else it could be trouble. "What about you two?"  
  
Not sticking around to hear their answer, Takato snuck to the little place that now held the portal and held his D-power out to the slight glimmer, hoping and praying that it would open and everything would go to normal.  
  
Mika had noticed Takato and nudged Hirika. "Hey, Henry, what's Takato doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Henry said, trying to act dumb. "I dunno; maybe he's trying to find someone. A lot of people are here today, you know," he explained, feeling lame and kind of bad about lying to his cousins.  
  
"Let's go help him look then," Mika suggested slyly.  
  
"Uh, I'm sure he can find them ok on his own," Henry tried to dissuade her, not noticing as she winked at Hirika and they grabbed Henry by the wrists and pulled him in Takato's direction. "No! Wait, Mika-- Hirika--" he tried to stop them.  
  
"C'mon, Henry!" they encouraged, pulling him along to Guilmon's hut. When they finally arrived, Takato was still standing by the portal, looking disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong, Takato?" Henry asked.  
  
"It still won't--" he noticed the sisters and broke off there. "Um. Heh-heh..."  
  
"What won't what?" Hirika asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, nothing," both boys exclaimed, wide eyed.  
  
Mika rolled her eyes and rubbed a finger against her purple shirt. "Oh please. If it's nothing, why are you looking like that?"  
  
Takato sweat-dropped as Henry tried to get their mind off of it. "I thought your mom didn't like you out when it was about to rain."  
  
"Huh?" Mika turned when the portal's glow attracted her attention. "What's that?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"A- a- flashlight," Takato said, sweat-dropping more.  
  
Mika glared at him and walked into the darkness of the hut so she could examine it better. "Hey, Hirika, c'mon." The two stared at it and whispered for awhile before Mika stood up and turned back to her cousin. "It's a portal or something, isn't it? To the Digiworld?"  
  
Henry's eyes looked like two big O's and his mouth was in a straight line as he demanded, "How do you know about the Digiworld?"  
  
"We had Digimon before they disappeared," Hirika said, pulling a D-power from her pant's pocket, colored a light blue-- almost cyan-- color.  
  
Mika nodded, "Yeah. We haven't seen them for a long time though." She also pulled out a D-power, a light beige one.  
  
Henry and Takuya glanced at each other before Takato said, "Well, a program was started that made all Digimon not able to exist on Earth. They all disappeared..."  
  
"I miss Likamon," Hirika said, looking a little downcast.  
  
"Ah, perk up, Hirika," Mika said. "I miss Stitchmon, too, ya know." The four fell into silence as they thought about their Digimon.  
  
Takato thought about how his Digimon had-- well, he had basically created Guilmon... Henry had met Terriermon in a video game...   
  
Mika and Hirika had met Stitchmon and Likamon one day after they had Bio-emerged, wanting to escape from the Devas in the other world.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was while the Deva invasion was just starting. All Mika and Hirika knew was that numerous monsters were seen around the city but suddenly, one day, the two were walking home from school together when...  
  
"Hirika, what's that?" Mika hissed, accidently digging her nails into Hirika's wrist.  
  
"Ow! I don't know," she gasped, pulling her wrist away. The ugliest little Digimon stood in front of them, a weird look on his mask-like face. They weren't sure if it was a monkey or a child, it looked like a little of both. It had pointed ears and weird paws and feet, while wearing a yellow shirt. He just stared at them until suddenly a flash of light blinded the two sisters. When they opened their eyes, Makuramon, the monkey Deva, was gone and Likamon and Stitchmon, one, a small Calumon look-a-like, with slight color differences, the other, a wild looking creature with dark blue fur, sharp teeth and claws and weird markings on his back, claws and his ear tips.  
  
"Hello," Likamon said, softly.  
  
"Are you Mika?" Stitchmon asked.  
  
"I am," Mika spoke up, amazed. "Who... are you?"  
  
"I'm Stitchmon."  
  
"And I'm Likamon!" she said, flying up to Hirika's eye level.  
  
****End flashback**** 


	4. ch 4

DDA ch 4  
  
Kia sat, cross-legged, on a small, red patch of carpet as she looked over her deck; her win against Chris was hard-fought and she wanted to make sure she never had a hard fight again.  
  
"Kia!" her grandfather screamed, suddenly entering the room. She remained silent. "Kia!" he repeated. Silence. "Answer me!"  
  
She held up a card and, staring at it, muttered, "What, Grandfather?"  
  
"You have a phone call," he said, making even that seemingly innocent comment sound very, very menacing.   
  
"Hmm." She regretfully abandoned her cards and entered the living room, not unaware of the fact that her grandfather was following her and would go into the kitchen to listen in. Sure enough, as soon as she picked up the phone, a click was heard.  
  
"Hello?" Chris said.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, sounding even colder than ever.  
  
"I want a rematch," he announced, feeling a little nervous-- she was a girl after all.   
  
"A rematch?" she repeated, laughing disdainfully before coming back in a totally serious tone, "A waste of my time."  
  
Chris' eyes narrowed as he glared at the nearest wall and then said, "Try me."  
  
"Oh, a brave boy," she said sarcastically. "Fine. I'll accept." As she smirked, she thought, 'Perfect way to test my revised deck.'  
  
"Tomorrow, at Shinjuku Park," he said, feeling a little cooler now.  
  
"Whatever." She then hung up and started to leave the room to complete her deck when her grandfather stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going tomorrow?"  
  
"None of your business," she spat.  
  
"I'll make it my business," he said, suddenly smacking her.  
  
She fell to the wall and held her face, glaring at him. "Leave me alone," she said, no emotion coming into her voice as she rushed past him into the hall.  
-------  
  
As Kia sat in the park, waiting, she looked her deck over and was very pleased at its improvements. She stayed there until Chris arrived.  
  
"You ready?" he asked, placing his deck on the ground.  
  
"Hmm," she said, pulling a few remaining cards from a box. They shuffled and the rematch began.  
-------  
  
Not too far off, Mika, Hirika and Henry had met in the park again. They had pressured him to tell him how-- why-- their Digimon had disappeared.  
  
"Well, you remember when all the Digimon had started Bio-emerging?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," they chorused.  
  
"Something called the D-Reaper had also emerged. We couldn't beat it. When we went to the Digiworld, in order to give us a little more of a chance to make it out ok, Yamaki had to run a program that allowed no creatures made of data in this world. So our Digimon all lost their strength, Dedigivolved and was sent back to the Digiworld." Henry paused and thought about the look in Gummymon's eyes as he floated away from him.  
  
Hirika glanced up at the sky and examined its blueness as she thought about Likamon. Mika, also, was thinking of Stitchmon.  
  
"Hey," Takato exclaimed, running in.   
  
"Hi, Takato," the three chorused.  
  
"I'm thinking...."  
  
"Should we be worried?" Henry asked, smiling a little as he interrupted Takato.  
  
"I dunno," Takato said, not realizing what Henry meant as Hirika and Mika snickered to themselves. "Anyway," he said, "you notice the portal thing was looking really dim a few days ago?"  
  
"Yes," Henry said, wondering where Takato was taking this.  
  
"Every time I tried to use my D-Power after that, it glowed a little brighter. Do you think it's stealing power from it?"  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Henry wondered.   
  
"I dunno." Takato shrugged.  
------  
  
Kia had won, a lot quicker than last time.   
  
Chris grumbled and grabbed his deck, staring at hers. 'I don't believe this,' he thought.   
  
Kia rubbed her finger over her face, wincing a little at a slight pain that vibrated from where her finger was at. There was just a slight bruise under her eye, so light, it was hard to notice, even in the bright, yellow sun. As she collected her deck, she glanced at Chris out of the corner of her eye as he finished grabbing his cards up from the grass. Pausing, she stood next to him, her cold blue eyes examining him.  
  
When he stood up, he finally noticed her and stared at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Good battle," she said in a thin voice before slinging her white hair over her shoulder and walking out of the park. 


End file.
